The Start of War!?
They say what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. And when Sigma thought of this specific quote, he could only revert it back to his life long rival, Raido X. Sigma however, stood tall on a mountain in the Southern Frontier. The mountain would play as a memory of Yamagakure, his primary home. Sigma continued to glared down, and as we angle, there are one hundred plus men below. His Rinnegan was already active, and his face was serious. A feature, that was nearly impossible to occur upon Sigma. Opponents such as, Reikoku, would be able to grant. "What a disgusting sight. Everyone of these being were once beautiful, but now thay feat has faded." After his own words, Sigma pulled his battle armor over his head, and threw it to the ground. As it collided with the ground, a loud "thump" occurred, revealing his armor was extremely heavy. He then placed his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and threw it down, where it now dangled. Now the only thing visible, his shirtless torso. On his back four extra arms began to grow, as he began to resemble a six-armed vajra. Sigma now looked down on the men, and suddenly he jumped down to the ground. Before he landed, Naidō's soul split from Sigma's and its head emerge from Sigma's neck. "Don't you think the Asura Path's, techniques would end this quickly?" Naidō asked as Sigma finally landed to the ground, and as he did - created a crater underneath himself. This grabbed the men's attention, and as so, they charged for him, some armed others not. Some came in bunches of approximately ten. The first that approached him was effectively, defeated with Sigma's brute . Image this scene in slow-motion, as Sigma fends off his opponents. A few others charged in, and Sigma used his elbow, to attack his foe's arm, completely disarming his first foe sending his blade into the air. "If I did it that way, it wouldn't be any fun." From behind Sigma a man jumped down on him - his fist covered in rock. Using the arms on his back, Sigma was able to effectively dismantle the man. Over a extended period of time, Sigma was able to defeat the entire army. Sigma's extra arms disappeared, and Naidō then took his full avian form. "Not gonna lie....That was a bit harder than I thought." Siga stated as he began to stand straight up. "I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you." Sigma looked back, and noticed all of the men were slowly back to their feet. Ones with broken bones were fixing them. Both Sigma and Naido faced each other, they could only think of one other explanation....they two said. "ZOMBIES" Again they surrounded Sigma, and as they did Sigma reached into his tool pouch, and pulled out a kunai. Next, he threw it into the sky, and Naidō caught it with its mouth. Naidō began to fly over into a different location, and as it did, the foes charged at Sigma, again he fought them off. In a few brief moments, Naidō dropped the kunai, and Sigma vanished. Sigma floated over the men, who'd again, been standing to their feet. "This is becoming old...Play time is over." He then held his hands out apart from each other. "Almighty PUSH!" From Sigma's hands, a force was exerted, and the people near him, were obliterated ending in a absolute defeat. A large could of dust appeared, and from it a shadow jumped behind Sigma. "Sigma, behind you!" Before Sigma could turn around in time, the man vanished leaving Sigma no reaction time. "Damn! Naidō, find him." Naidō's Rinnegan lit white, "Sigma, his physical appearance vanished, but I was able to get a quick scent of his ενέργεια." Naidō's soul began to merge with Sigma's. "It appears, whoever it was had knowledge of the Almighty Push's interval. Using that time to strike. Such a grime." *sigh* Suddenly Sigma, was summoned, and when he began to look further, he noticed Hizumi. "Reverse Summoning?" "Lord Sigma. My most sincere apologies for summoning you at this hour, but I have something to share." Sigma began to laugh, at Hizumi's words. "No, no. Let's not start this "Lord" thing. We have yet to confirm if I am the leader of this land." Hizumi bowed, "Sorry, sir. You were summoned because we have notice some unusual chakra signatures coming from the Southern Frontier's areas. You were busy, so Lord Isei went in your place. Thing is, there were three of them, and I don't thi-" Hizumi stopped himself when the door shut, and Isei made an appearance. "Lord Isei!" Every man within the room began to bow to Isei, except for Sigma. "I bow to no man." Isei made his way into the room. "Isei, you beat them all! But the chakra signatures were!" "Of course I beat them, Hizumi. But of course, none were enough to make me draw my sword. So I'd like to continue on with the matter at hand. Sigma, where is your Lame?" Sigma began to reach for his back, "Damnit!" Naidō's soul emerge from Sigma's, "That's what it was Sigma!" Almost instantly, Sigma vanished, and when we angle the camera, Sigma faces a few a man sitting in a large chair. Guarded by two men, who seemed to be bodyguards. "Ah, there he is. Sigma Uchiha. Nice of you to drop in, I was just gonna send a team for you." Stated the man sitting in the middle chair. "I'm Lord Matrix, what an honor." Sigma glared at the man. "Give me back my sword." Sigma stated, as he began to clinch onto his Gunbai. Matrix laughed, "please do let me finish. See I have a deal I would like to propose. If you use your Creation of All Things technique, to create me a beast of my own, I will more than gladly give it back." Sigma's once regular eyes changed into his Sharingan. "Give me back. My Sword." Sigma stated, holding his hand out towards Matrix. I figured you'd be doing this, men get him. The two men, began to charge towards the side of Sigma. The two got closer, and within a flash, Sigma where holding both men by their arms. "Now, please. Give me back my sword." Matrix slumped into the large chair. "Reikoku told me you wouldn't reason. So be it." Matrix vanished, threw before he did, he through Sigma's sword back at him. The two men disappeared, and so did Matrix. Back at Gyarakushi's HQ, Matrix appears. "Isei, Hizumi. Your Sigma, has refused to take the offer. So now I must sadly say, This is war. Don't worry though, it was gonna happen soon. Say goodbye to the entire Southern Frontier, and that beautiful beast Sigma has. This war will put the entire south into the grave, where it should have been put over years ago! Our assualts will begin tomorrow, around this exact time, be ready!" Matrix, again found his way to escape. "Lord Isei! What should we do?" Hizumi asked, as Isei could easy scope out his worries. "What do you mean? We get everyone ready, you heard him, tomorrow, at this same time." Isei left the room, and would begin to spread the word. Sigma returned, but only to the news he hadn't hopped to hear. "Wait! What! We barely even know his abilities." Sigma stated, acknowledging their disadvantage. "I know Sigma, but we were hoping your encounter with him could help us out." Hizumi asked, also aware of their disadvantage. "When I saw him, he wasn't my opponent. Instead, there were two other men." Isei began to grow a large smile on his face, "Great! Now we won't have to exploit our foe prowess. I'll have a real fight, especially since Sigma isn't allowed to fight here." Everyone glared at Isei, their faces filled with shock. "Hizumi, Naidō you heard him. They want the Jūbi. They get him, they win. Sigma, you aren't even a residence of Gyarakushi. This fact was taken from you not wanting you rightful throne. And even if you do take it, it takes over twenty-fours hours for us to complete one's elecation, no matter what the fact may be." Sigma smashed his hand onto the desk, "What do you mean!? My abilities will be most certainly useful within this battle. He also mention Reikoku, and I'm the only one who can match him at this moment." Hizumi agreed with Sigma, "Sorry Lord Isei, but Sigma will most certainly be needed." "Hizumi, don't forget. Sigma failed to bring down Reikoku. A spirit, and their spirit guidee, are linked in abilities. Meaning Naidō can become your perfect substitute. So now I say, Sigma is out of this war." The room sunk into silence, "Naidō, come on, you know me better than they do. You know what I'm capable of!" Sigma stated in disgust of his exile. "Sigma, while that is true, I have to deny this. Besides, Isei is the "Captain General" of our side for the war. His decisions are final. What you want to protect are not the same things I want to protect." Naidō stated as he lowered his head, attempting to not look into Sigma's eyes. Again the entire room sunk into silence, when suddenly, Sigma's body became engulfed in an aura. With his left fist, he punch through the wall, creating a whole, that went through at least seven of the rooms. People were able to look all the way into the rooms, and see Isei's office. Sigma was gone. "He opened the Eight Gates and used Omega Sigma, he's angry for sure." Naidō stated, as the three would begin to converse. FIN